1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a hybrid vehicle of this type, a hybrid vehicle that determines complete explosion of an engine when the engine is started from a stopped state and inhibits engine start thereafter when the complete explosion is determined to be impossible has been suggested (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-247441 (JP 2003-247441 A), for example). In this hybrid vehicle, even when the complete explosion is determined to be impossible, a reason for incompleteness, such as a supply of excessively rich air-fuel mixture, may be temporal. For this reason, when the vehicle is stopped, the determination of impossibility of the complete explosion is cancelled, and inhibition of the engine start is also cancelled so as to secure an opportunity of restarting the engine.
In the hybrid vehicle, there is a case where the vehicle is controlled by using a hybrid electronic control unit that issues a drive command based on an operation by a driver and controls driving of a generator and a motor and an engine electronic control unit that controls an operation of the engine as separate components from each other. In this case, the hybrid electronic control unit and the engine electronic control unit transmit/receive the drive command and information therebetween via communication. However, when abnormality occurs to the communication between both of the electronic control units, the engine start or the like cannot appropriately be controlled.